Human beings are strongly motivated to have a number of close relationships. Studies show humans with close relationships are more likely to have high self-esteem, to be empathetic to others, and to be more trusting and cooperative. Further, feeling connected not only can make one happier, it can add years to a life. Conversely, being separated from a loved one for a prolonged period of time can produce considerable stress and anxiety.